The Book of Fairytales
by AmorEva Luna
Summary: What happens when a smart-mouthed girl gets sucked into a book full of unfinished fairytales and has to help famous characters get their happy ending in order to go home while battling the upcoming darkness that threatens to destroy the characters happy ending and very existence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Book of Fairytales**

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was very cute, she had pretty long red hair and bright brown eyes, had a strong sense of justice, a lame love life, was and a total tomboy. Any who, one day the girl was walking down her street and found an old worn out book. Curious she picked up the book and saw the book's title was "The Book of Fairytales ", she opened the book and began to skim through it. When she closed the book, the book began to tremble in her hands. Worried the girl threw the book on the ground, but the book opened itself and the pages started turning. The pages stopped and a bright light came from the book that surrounded her and sucked her in.

After the book sucked me in I realized that I was no longer in my world, but something unreal, parallel to my world. How did I know that? Because I was falling out of the sky and did what any person in my situation would do.

"SAVE ME CHUCK NORRIS!" I screamed as I fell into a dirty and muddy swamp. I stood up in disgust, wiping off the mud from my clothes.

"That's definitely gonna leave a stain," I thought.

I surveyed my surroundings and took in the creepy decaying trees around the swamp, the dead grass, and the floating logs.

"Of all the places I could've ended up, it had to be a dirty smelly swamp! Jesus I'd rather be stuck in a ditch than this dump!"

I waddled through the swamp failing to notice that the floating logs came closer and closer to me. I continued treading out of the swamp, until I finally noticed that the logs had surrounded me.

"That's funny, the logs look like they have eyes. Wait a minute, logs don't have eyes!" I yell.

As if on cue, the crocodiles opened their jaws in attempt to eat me while I screamed and ran out of the swamp and into the woods without stopping for about 7 minutes.

"I can't. Believe. I made it. Out. ALIVE." I panted, with my hands on my knees. I looked up and saw that not only was I completely lost, but surrounded by creepy trees that looked like something off Snow white. Lovely. I glanced warily at the trees afraid that something scary or beastly like Slender man would pop out at any moment and try to eat me. It's bad enough that I'm scaring myself, but now, I'm having trouble walking on dead grass because it's itself onto my shoes. Slowing me down, from I tried to escape the ghastly, evil-looking forest. As I continued to walk through the forest, the dead grass forcefully latched itself onto my shoes causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

"Fuck! That hurt, stupid dead grass, why couldn't I have gotten lost on a beach or a tropical island? I swear to God I'm never getting out of here," I muttered.

I stood up and walked it off, I continued walking for a really LONG time until FINALLY I got somewhere. The creepy trees end up splitting up into 2 pathways leading to unknown destinations.

"Hmm which one should I choose? Lets see, eenie meenie miny mo." I closed my eyes and spun in circles until I finished the song. I stop spinning after I sing the song and open my eyes to see that I'm facing the wrong way.

"What the hell!? I swear God hates me right now!"

I start over and this TIME I look in the direction of the left pathway. I smile and walk in the left direction for about 10 minutes and see a bright light. Finally, my luck was beginning to shine and I sprint towards the light, finding myself in meadow full of beautiful looking flowers. They were really something, the petals were a moon-like color and at the tips had a very faint metallic purple to them. They were pretty fragile looking, the flowers as if I were to touch one of the petals they would all fall beautifully to the ground. What surprised me the most was that they were growing in the dead grass. Who knew something so beautiful could grow on something so ugly. I guess it wasn't so bad being sucked into a book, almost getting eaten by crocodiles and wandering through a creepy forest if I got to see this place.

While I stood in place admiring the flowers, I could've sworn I saw a girl wearing a red cloak with a hood and carrying a basket, walking past the meadow.

"Huh that's funny she kind of looks like Little Red Riding Hood," I thought.

I took me a while as the cloaked girl was walking to realize that there was another human being in this strange world and I was watching her leave.

"Hey wait! I'm lost and I desperately need your help!"

I run through the meadow and towards the girl. I guess she was surprised to see me because she gave this funny look, normally I would've rudely told her " What are you lookin at?", but I didn't and tried to catch up to her. I finally caught up and introduced myself.

"Uh, hi, my name's Serenity and I'm lost. I was hoping maybe you could help me out of this forest, please," I say. I hardly ever say "please," but desperate times call for desperate measures and this was one of them.

"Um, sure, I pass by here all the time to get to my Grandma's house. My name's Red, short for Little Red Riding Hood," she said. Besides the red cloak, she was wearing a simple strapless black dress, along with some brown combat boots. She had amethyst colored eyes and pretty wavy hair.

"Hold up, YOUR Grandma LIVES around here!?' I say, flabbergasted.

"Wait, if your name is Little Red Riding Hood shouldn't you be running from a Big Bad Wolf?" I question.

"My Grandma lives around here and as for the wolf…lets just say he'd rather give me flowers or go on dates with me than eat me or my Grandma," she said.

"Huh, sounds like a pretty nice guy for a wolf. Well don't you worry if he bothers you I'll give him a knuckle sandwich!" I exclaim. Red smiles at me and we both begin walking while playing 20 questions, turns out she's a pretty cool gal for someone who is supposed to be terrified of walking alone in the forest. Eventually we saw a huge trail of dust coming our way in lightning speed shouting something. I look at Red to see this panicked look on her face and before I could get into a fighting stance I was surrounded by dust, and began to cough and wave my hand to get the dust away.

When that scenario was over, I look for Red and I swear my mouth drops. Why? Because there's a totally HOT looking guy holding Red's hands and his face extremely close to her. Damn. I had to mentally slap myself from staring at him to realize that him and Red were talking.

"Red, how many times have I told you not to go in the forest alone. You could've gotten hurt!" he exclaimed with worry in his eyes which surprised me greatly. The guy had black hair and bright brown eyes as well as a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black biker boots and cute fuzzy black ears and a tail… wait- ears and a tail!?

"I'm perfectly fine going in the forest by myself I'm not exactly helpless you know. So don't worry about me, Wolf." Hold the phone, this GUY was the Big Bad Wolf!? I was so confused, but even though I was being ignored I couldn't help, but wish I had popcorn right now. I couldn't help, but notice that Wolf was trying to walk Red home and even offer to carry her basket. A smirk forms upon my lips knowing I can't turn down a desperate cry for help in the love department and I think the doctor just came in at the right time.

I catch Red's eyes and wiggle my eyebrows at her and begin to make my presence noticed by giving a slight cough. White Fang turns around and looks at me while holding Red's hands.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the woods before or in town. Are you a new princess or hero in Story Book that I haven't met yet?" he asks. I give him a confused look, me a princess? No way, not in this lifetime. I guess I took too long to answer because he turned around to talk to Red again.

"So Red I was hoping maybe you would, if you aren't too busy, would you like to go on a date with me," Wolf boy asks shyly.

I smile, "Yes! This is my chance!"

"You know I'm alwa-," I cut off Red with my hand and smile at Wolf as I begin to play Cupid.

"She'd love too! In fact why don't you pick her up at 6 o'clock sharp at her Grandma's and not a minute later!" I guess I made Wolfie's day because his cheeks were all red and his tail was wagging a mile a minute. Mission complete. Red looked like she wanted to kill me, but I smile at her knowing I did her a favor and I remind them that we need to get to Grandma's. We walk along the path and while Wolf and Red were conversing with one another I reminisce as to how I got here in this strange universe. I smile not really caring as to why I'm here because its not like I got somewhere to be at that's super important right now. Nor do I have any family waiting for me at like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. For now I'll just make the most of it in this crazy fairytale.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: my 1****st**** fanfic so please don't judge me harshly, but I will take your reviews into consideration to make my story better! I own this story and the Ocs in it as well! The story is mostly Serenity's POV, but POV might change possibly.**

Chapter 2: The Real Story Begins

"Sooooo, how long before we get to your Grandma's house Red?" I asked. We've been walking down the same dirt path for quite a while now and I'm getting pretty hungry. Trust me, it is never a good sign when I'm hungry.

"It shouldn't be long now, but it will be getting dark soon. Good thing my Grandma always has a spare bedroom for me," she grinned and then turned to look at me. "Ya know I've been meaning to ask you Serenity, you said you just got here. So that means you don't really have anywhere to go right?" I nodded, wondering and yet assuming where this was going… "Since you don't have anywhere to go you can stay with me and my Grandma. She won't mind she loves meeting new people." Red smiled looking very excited.

"Like a sleepover! Never had or been to one before." I chuckled, that Red always kills me.

"Can I come too? I've never been to one either." Shit, I forgot Wolf was walking with us.

"Absolutely not! This is an only girls sleepover. You should leave before my Grandma calls the Lumberjack on you." Red said while pinching his fuzzy ear. Damn, poor kid, can't blame a guy for trying though. Hehehe.

"That's not true, your Grandma loves me! I always visit her and help her weed her garden! After that we spend the afternoon drinking tea!" he exclaimed.

"…" not creepy at all. Red and I look at him with grimace. Jesus I'm soo hungry right now! If we don't get to Grannies house soon imma resort to cannibalism! Starting with that damn dog!

"Reeeeedd! How long till we get there!? I'm hungry!" I whined.

"We're here so stop whining!"

I see this cute looking cottage and a sweet-little old lady standing on her porch.

"Oh Red is so good to see you my dear! I just finished making-"

"FOOD! OUTTA MY WAY OLD LADY I'M STARVING!" I yell and ran inside the house looking for the kitchen full of food.

"Goodness gracious what was that?" Grandma said worriedly.

"Don't worry Grandma that's just a friend of mine," Red said sighing. They walked up the porch steps and entered the cottage.

"Hello Mrs. Hood how are you?" Wolf said.

"Oh Wolf it's so good to see you how've you been love?"

"Fine thank you for asking." Red gagged not liking what she was seeing.

**P.O.V Change: Red**

"MWUHAHAHA FOOD FINALLY!" uh-oh that can't be good. I run inside to the kitchen and find Serenity eating the food like a hungry bear coming out of hibernation. Dear god I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat an entire ham in 5 gulps, is that even normal?

"What in tar nation was that? Sounded like a cross between a gremlin and a bearcat having- AAAH she's eating the food somebody stop her!" Wolf screamed. I was conflicted:

1.) B/c I'm scared Serenity might eat me if I come near her.

2.) I love watching Wolf suffer since he does that kind of crap to us every time my Grandma invites him over!

"Hey Wolf you're strong, grab Serenity and tie her to a chair or something," I say. Determined Wolf makes his way to Serenity attempting to grab her shoulder and-

"MY FOOD," Serenity demonically says. **Oh shit. **Serenity grabs Wolf by his arm and FLIPS him over her body and THROWS him out the kitchen window. **Fuck. **We're screwed. Serenity turns to glare at me and my Grandma then returns to eating her unfinished chicken leg.

"Grandma what do we do?" I whispered.

"Don't you worry Red I saved some food for emergencies like this. Only this was meant to be for when Wolf visits." Grandma whispered back. We walk into the living room, it was small but decent. It had yellow walls and held pictures with beautiful memories in them. There was also a chimney and before it my Grandma's rocking chair for times when she used to let me sit on her lap reading me stories. I'm too old for that kind of stuff so I usually help Grandma bake or take care of her garden. I sit on the floor while Grandma rummages thru her cabinet looking for the emergency food.

"oowww my aching body. Somebody please remind to never EVER come between a girl and her dinner," cried Wolf (**A/N: no pun intended maybe…)** he came staggering towards me and laid down next to me putting his head on my lap he looked pretty banged up. Grandma came to us, holding our emergency food, but stopped and gasped at the sight of Wolf.

"Oh you poor dear, just look at you! Red tend to Wolf's wounds while I go fetch the first-aid kit." Grandma left the living room and now I'm alone with Wolf. Awkward… I glance down at Wolf's face, he looked pretty banged up. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair and stared at his face, his eyes were closed. Despite his injuries he had a really nice face and a keen kisser(**A/N: 1920s slang)**.

"If he was quiet like this I would actually take his feelings into consideration…"

I guess I didn't realize, but I my face was leaning closer and closer to Wolf's unconscious face. My lips were a very close proximity to his, I would've kissed him had I not noticed our little audience.

"Oh don't mind me Red I'm just sitting back here enjoying the view," smirked Serenity. I glared at her despite my blushing face and I managed to compose myself by the time Grandma came back with the first-aid kit. "Oh don't forget Red you still got that WONDERFUL date with Wolf remember? At 6 o'clock sharp not a minute late remember?" DAMMIT SERENITY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**P.O.V Change: Serenity**

O-ho-ho-oh I'm such a bitch to Red hahaha. It's her fault that I happened to stumble into her little moment with Wolf. Woohoo I wonder what Granny would say? Ahh I love making people pissed off. Red still kept glaring at me and I looked away and just whistled.

"Really!? Oh Red I always knew you two would end up together!" Grandma exclaimed. I burst out laughing my ass off and fell on the ground. Somebody kill me b/c Red's face was so red I thought steam would come out of her ears! BWUAHAHA! Oh god!

"Grandma! Wolf and I aren't DATING! We're just…hanging out…as friends…"

"That's not how I remember it."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Just saying…" I think our yelling woke up Wolf b/c he slowly lifted his head off from Red's lap and groaned. Damn what happened to him? Looks like shit.

"I heard someone mentioning a date. Who's going on a date?" he asked.

"Why you and Red dear. I believe at 6 o'clock yes?" Grandma said. Wolf quickly got up and ran to the door and out not before saying, "I'll be back to pick up Red for our date!" Of course he would wake up for that. Typical men. I look at Red and see she is still blushing. Oh Red, dear sweet Red what will you do?

"If I were you Red I'd hurry my ass up and get myself primped and pretty for him. Times a wastin." I say in a sing-song voice. "Come on I'll help you get ready." We head upstairs and Grandma goes and does… whatever grandmas do. We head up to Red's room and I grab her hand and say determinedly.

"Let's make you the sexist bitch he's ever laid eyes on."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: woohoo my next chapter finally! Took me awhile to figure out what I should write for this chapter. Thankfully friends have helped me so now I can make this chapter funny hopefully. Make sure you review!**

Chapter 3: Date With Beauty and The Beast

**P.O.V Serenity**

I agreed to help Red get ready for her special date with Wolf and boy, was it hell.

"Didya find anything yet Red?" I asked laying on her bed, did you know her room was mostly pink? Like PINK striped walls with some blue, PINK carpet on her hardwood floor, PINKtowels, PINKslippers, and PINKshower curtains! The only non-pink thing in her room was her bed, which consisted of purple and black. Jesus there's so much goddamn pink I think that I might turn pink my self and lemme tell you I HATE the color.

"No I didn't ugh I don't know what to do!" cried Red pacing back-n-forth.

I stand up and peek in her closet, all I see are the exact same black strapless knee-high dresses she is currently wearing right now. I'm no expert in fashion, but this is sad. I have more clothes than this girl and I'm as poor as my next-door-neighbor and he's a crack head! Hmmm this is serious uh.

"Hey let's go check around the house maybe your Grandma has some hand-me downs that you could wear." I say hopeful.

This seemed to calm her so we walked out of her room and began our search for some hand-me-downs. I looked in one room Red looked in another, I rummaged through drawers and looked in closets and found nightgowns, sweaters, old dresses, and YUCK granny undergarments! I gagged and looked in another closet and found dresses and oh-what's this?

"Well look at what we have here. Hey Red get your panicky ass over and take a look at this dress I found!"

Red came in the room and gasped. I held a very pretty looking purple dress with some rhinestone at the bottom making some kind of pattern with it. The middle had an adorable black bow tied to it and the dress was slim, not big like the other dresses I found.

"Well hurry up try it on! We don't got all day!" We hurry back to her room and she runs into bathroom closing and locking the door. Not really sure what to do I just lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling and wait. 5 minutes later, Red walks out the bathroom in her stunning new dress. I stand up and give her a one over, man she looks swanky!

"How do I look?"

"Is that even a question!? You look like you're about to go to prom! The dress compliments your eyes. We still need to do your hair and makeup we have.." I look for a clock and find an alarm clock on a nightstand next to her bed reading 5:44pm.

"We've got time so I suggest we do your hair first then your makeup. How do ya' want your hair up or down?"

"Uh up I guess…I've never really done these kinds of things before." she admitted.

"Babe neither have I this is actually my first time doing something like this too!" I sat her down on the toilet and start messing with her hair attempting to put it in a bun.

"Wait what!? What you mean!?"

"Don't worry I'll figure this shit out so don't worry your pretty little head."

"That's what worries me the most."

10 minutes later 5:54pm, I have successfully put Red's hair into a bun with a little touch of me in it. I put a flower pin in her hair, it looked nice. Fuck, I still had to do her makeup.

"Damn I still gotta do your makeup uhh I think all you need is mascara and your good to go."

"Well what time is it?"

"Uh 5:54..."

"Well what the heck are you waiting for hurry up!"

"Stop yelling at me! Yelling doesn't solve anything!"

"I'm not yelling you! Just hurry!"

"Bitch you're making me nervous stop yelling! Shut up before I screw up your makeup!"

"I told you I'm not yell-"

I slapped her cheek and grabbed her by the shoulders. I stared intensely into her eyes and told her as nicely as I could.

"BITCH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

She calmed down and I quickly did her mascara and we rushed down the stairs until Red said:

"Wait! What am I gonna where for shoes!"

"Wear your boots! I doubt he'll give a damn if you wear your boots!"

DING-DONG crap he's already here! I make a mad dash for the door sidestepping Grandma and quickly opening the door and closing it behind me. I look at the clock in the living room through the window and it read 6 o' clock. We got a people pleaser here everybody. Good I'll buy Red some time and make small talk with White Fang. I turn to smile at him and notice his face isn't so fucked up looking. He also wore a suit and tie like any gentleman should and held flowers in one hand, but he did look scared of me for some reason. Huh I wonder why? He's a big fella too compared to me, I probably look like a little kid.

"Hmm maybe I'm very intimidating then I thought."

"Red will be out soon. So how's your day been?"

"Fine, I suppose…Uh coul-"

**P.O.V. Change Wolf**

"How old are you?" she said in seriousness.

"Um excuse what do-"

"Do you have job? Are you unemployed?" What's up with this girl? She won't even let me answer her questions! I'm so confused.

"Do you live alone? How much money do you make? Do you change into a wolf on the full moon? Do you hunt innocent forest animals?"

"Does she think I'm some kind of cold-blooded killer?"

"I don't exactly ha-"

"If you don't have a job how can you possibly provide for her if you have no money!? What's one word you would use to describe yourself?"

Does she have an off switch somebody please , please shut this girl up! CREAK. Finally I thought I was gonna stay out here forever! The girl moves out of the way to let Red come outside. Boy, did my jaw drop to the floor! Red looked absolutely stunning in her dress, her hair looked real nice up in a bun. She even put a pin in it! I really didn't know what to say, but stare at her even when she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey Wolf, are you ok? Hello can you hear me?" Red asked.

"YO CASANOVA SNAP OUT OF IT!" the red head said smacking me up side the head.

"Oh I-uh, I, I got…flowers!" real smooth. I couldn't even talk properly and I feel like the dumbest person or better yet the dumbest animal in the world.

"Oh you got me flowers how sweet of you." Red smiled. I held out my hand not really trusting my mouth and we begin to descend down the porch stairs. I smile never have been so happy in my entire life. I get to take the girl of my dreams out on a date and get to see her wear a beautiful dress could this day get any better?

"Hey you lovebirds wait for me!"

I had to ask didn't I?

"Wait you're coming!?" Red and I exclaimed. The red head smiled.

"Naah I'm just fucking with you guys! Haha! Hey cujo I want her back by 9 o' clock sharp and if you're a minute later than that I swear to the depths of hell I will find you and rip your balls off with my bare hands and make sure you NEVER EVER reproduce ever again. Ya' got that?" She said to me with a very serious look on her face.

Never have I ever been so scared in my entire life. I'm the Big Bad Wolf for cryin out loud! I wouldn't be surprised if she's from a family of ogres, witches or even the devil's spawn. Heck, I'm afraid to leave Granny by herself with this psycho who looks like a girl!

"Serenity stop scaring him! We'll see you later!" Red yelled.

"Have you two, but not too much fun! If you know what I mean."


End file.
